Lire les plus profonds désirs
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Le miroir du Rised a une capacité bien particulière, nous montrer ce que l'on souhaite le plus au monde. Un désir si profond qu'il peut nous tuer. Mais qu'en pensent les anges, eux qui sont si froids? Quel est leur désir le plus cher?


**Hello tout le monde! Voici un petit OS sur le miroir du Rised de Harry Potter et les anges de Supernatural. Cette idée m'est venue en voyant un post sur Tumblr^^**

**Supernatural et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent en rien! J'ai mis en Crossover car je ne savais pas quelle autre catégorie choisir :(**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le miroir était là, devant eux. Chacun des anges allait se confronter au miroir du Rised, ce miroir connu pour ses propriétés. Tous les anges se demandaient comment des humains avaient pu construire une telle chose. Ils se posaient cette question: à quoi sert ce fameux miroir du Rised? La réponse était là, sous leurs yeux. Le miroir du Rised, le miroir du Désir, leur avait-on expliqué. Et ce fut ainsi que chacun croisa son reflet dans ce miroir maudit qui rendait fou tous ceux qui osaient l'admirer trop longtemps.

Quand **Michel** observa son reflet, il se trouvait dans les bras de son petit frère, Lucifer, avec qui il était le plus lié. Ils se chamaillaient.

Quand **Lucifer** observa son reflet, il y vit le Pardon que lui accorderait Père pour avoir provoqué la destruction de leur famille.

Quand **Raphaël** observa son reflet, il portait un petit ange dans ses bras, son petit frère qu'il aimait tant. Gabriel.

Quand **Gabriel** observa son reflet, il était dans les bras de ses ainés qui l'avaient pardonné d'avoir fui ainsi.

Quand **Gail** observa son reflet, elle vit le Paradis à nouveau scintillant d'une lumière resplendissante, l'amour et la vie y vivaient sans crainte de disparaitre dans l'ombre.

Quand **Naomi** observa son reflet, Castiel la serrait dans ses bras et la pardonnait pour ses gestes, et le petit Samandriel voulait aussi être près d'elle.

Quand **Metatron** observa son reflet, ses yeux étaient emplis de joie car on lui annonçait que les anges étaient tous revenus et qu'ils pourraient lui raconter de belles histoires.

Quand **Samandriel** observa son reflet, il jouait avec Inias et le tapait gentiment avec ses petites ailes.

Quand **Nathaniel** observa son reflet, il se voyait câliné par Naomi et Ion, tous deux lui souriaient et lui promettaient qu'ils resteraient les trois inséparables.

Quand **Ion** observa son reflet, il faisait face à Castiel qui le pardonnait d'avoir changé de camp, et il obtenait le Pardon sacré de ses supérieurs.

Quand **Castiel** observa son reflet, il s'y vit tenant d'une manière protective des bébés, et un humain: sa famille et son protégé qui lui accordaient leur pardon pour toutes ses abominables erreurs.

Quand **Anaël** observa son reflet, elle avait de nouveau ses belles ailes d'ange et Père la pardonnait pour avoir commis le pire crime céleste possible.

Quand **Uriel** observa son reflet, il y vit Lucifer gouverner et emplir le Paradis d'une nouvelle paix bien méritée.

Quand **Zachariah** observa son reflet, il se vit étrangler Dean Winchester et le châtier pour avoir osé provoquer sa colère de lion.

Quand **Hester** observa son reflet, elle y vit un Castiel qui n'était plus fou et qui jouait avec elle et ses sœurs.

Quand **Inias** observa son reflet, il était entouré de sable qu'il balançait sur son frère préféré, Samandriel, et tous deux rigolaient.

Quand **Virgile** observa son reflet, il n'y avait que Raphaël et personne d'autre, ils étaient tous les deux et pouvaient à présent vivre sans la moindre remarque qu'on leur ferait.

Quand **Balthazar** observa son reflet, il enquiquinait joyeusement les archanges et s'amusait à faire des farces à Castiel avec l'aide de Gabriel.

Quand **Joshua** observa son reflet, un magnifique jardin attendait qu'il s'en occupe avec amour et dévotion.

Quand **Rachel** observa son reflet, le Paradis était à nouveau le sublime berceau de son enfance dans lequel elle avait vécu et joué avec son supérieur, Castiel.

Quand **Abbadon** observa son reflet, il n'y avait plus que les anges, aucune autre création qui lui avait volé Père.

Quand **Dieu** observa son reflet, ses yeux se mirent à briller quand il comprit qu'il ne voulait plus abandonner ses magnifiques enfants ailés.

Quand les anges se retrouvèrent tous ensemble devant ce maudit miroir, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Père était là, les observant avec _Amour_ et _Fierté_. Car ce que désiraient le plus les anges, ce n'était même pas que les humains disparaissent, ni même de se chamailler entre eux. Ce qu'ils voulaient du plus profond de leur cœur froid céleste, c'était leur bien aimé Père qui les avait abandonné. Le miroir du Rised était la chose la plus dangereuse au monde, et désormais chaque ange en prit conscience. Mais ce qui leur faisait le plus mal n'était pas de voir leurs souhaits devant eux, c'était qu'ils avaient aussi conscience que jamais Père ne voudrait encore d'eux après ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Des anges maudits qui n'avaient qu'une conscience collective et qui se détruisaient les uns et les autres. Des anges sans Père. Des anges sans âmes. Des anges meurtris.

* * *

**Tous les commentaires construits, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, sont fortement appréciés par l'auteure (: Merci de m'avoir lu!**


End file.
